Voyage en Train
by Cold Music
Summary: Le jeune alchimiste d'état, Edward Elric, doit se rendre vers un champ de bataille. Seulement voila, tout le trajet, il le passera avec Roy Mustang, qui en plus d'être son supérieur est son petit ami. Comment cela va t-il de passer ? Yaoi et humour garant


**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

**POV Havoc **

Je ne comprends absolument pas.

Nan, je comprends pas.

Comment ces deux personnes diamétralement opposées, se détestant presque, peuvent... sortir ensemble !? Bon, qui aime bien châtie bien, mais là... C'est exagéré quoi !

Comment le colonel Roy Mustang peut-il sortir avec Edward Elric, l'alchimiste d'État ? Bon, je suis pas contre hein, je ne suis pas homophobe, que ce soit clair, mais bon... Le colonel, homme à femmes, serait... un homme à hommes... ? Ou les deux ? Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas, ce n'est que mon supérieur. Et oui, c'est possible d'avoir un supérieur ainsi ! Comment ça se fait ? Raah, si seulement je le savais ! J'aurais plus d'argent en fin de mois, j'aurai ci et ça...

Mais bon, s'il a augmenté de grade, ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien (a moins qu'il ait emballé la femme du chef ?... Tu divagues Havoc !).

Enfin, bref, revenons-en au fait.

« Comment ça se fait ? Je comprends toujours pas ! » fis-je, la pipe entre mes dents.

Fuery et Maes me répondirent d'un mouvement d'épaule.

« Tu le sauras un jour... » dit Hughes dans un souffle, avant de contempler son portefeuille (qui contenait soit la photo du jour de sa fille, soit de l'argent).

« Qu'est ce qu'il saura un jour ? » demanda le noir de cheveux en entrant avec sa pile de dossiers (devenue habituelle), suivi de près par Riza.

« Et bien, comment ma fille arrive à être aussi mignonne ! Regarde celle d'aujourd'hui ! » argumenta le papa en mettant une photo devant le nez de son meilleur ami.

« Et biiiien, quelle différence flagrante avec hier ! » dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie « Oooh, que vois-je ? Ta femme s'est coupé les cheveux. » continua le brun avec une moue déçue, en prenant grand soin de ne pas froisser le papier photo en la rendant.

« Aaah, toujours fidèle à toi-même. » soupira Maes, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Durant cette passionnante discussion au sujet de LA photo d'Elysia, Riza Hawkeye était restée silencieuse. Mais elle finit quand même par tousser légèrement, signe d'agacement.

« Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais vous avez des papiers à signer, de l'encre à faire couler, et des soupirs à soupirer. » fit la froide de service, sortant légèrement son arme voyant qu'on ne lui obéissait pas à l'instant.

Elle tira très rapidement sur le mur et dit : « Et tout de suite ; On doit se dépêcher. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? ».

A partir de ce moment là, tout le monde se mit à travailler, sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme, et ce, même Mustang.

**Fin POV Havoc**

Une silhouette rouge et noire (principalement de ces couleurs) courait dans la cour des alchimistes d'état, direction : le bureau du colonel. Oui, il sortait désormais avec, mais pas moyen de s'enlever ses 'mauvaises' habitudes par moment. Il arriva devant la dite porte, respira, puis entra.

« Aah, FullNabot, je vous attendais ! » dit le colonel, relevant la tête de ses nombreux rapports non-signés, trop content de pouvoir se distraire.

Le 'FullNabot' ne releva pas tout de suite.

« Vous m'avez confié une mission, il me semble. A moins que je ne doive annoncer à l'une de vos nombreuses amantes que vous n'êtes pas libre ce soir ? » demanda le plus jeune, un sourire à peine dissimulé étirant ses lèvres.

'_Dans les dents !_' pensa ce dernier.

Malheureusement, le charmeur se remit très vite de cette désobligeante remarque en ré-attaquant d'une manière... particulièrement perverse, digne de lui.

« Oh non, je me suis libéré exprès pour toi. Ça te dirait une partie de jambes en l'air, juste toi et moi, ce soir ? Ne suis-je pas prévenant ? » fit-il, avec un sourire un tiers pervers, un tiers ravageur et comme dernier tiers fier de son coup.

Ne pouvant se retenir, le blondinet rougit et avança son poing vers une quelconque partie du visage de son supérieur. Mais, Hawkeke, ayant encore utilisé son don du silence, tira à quelques centimètres de la main droite de l'adolescent. Évidemment, il s'arrêta instantanément en fixant la blonde avec des yeux dignes des meilleurs merlans frits.

« Colonel, exposez la mission, et FullMetal, calmez-vous ».

Il y eut comme un froid sur la salle, puis la voix du colonel s'éleva.

« Donc, avant cette... interruption, Ed', tu vas en mission à... » commenca tristement le brun.

« A ...? » reprirent en cœur toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle (sauf Riza, évidemment ).

« Ishbal. Avec moi et quelques autres alchimistes » finit-il.

« Il est pas un peu trop jeune pour ça ? » demanda le père de famille.

« Mais c'est la guerre à Ishbal ! » fit Havoc, enlevant sa pipe, pour bien se faire comprendre (des fois qu'il perdrait le fil de ses idées en fumant).

« Pas le choix, on a retrouvé quelques résistants et... voilà » soupira le séducteur naturel « Raah, imbéciles ».

« Je vais devoir... tuer !? » demanda le blondinet, son visage trouvant soudainement une pâleur inquiétante « Je ne suis pas devenu alchimiste pour tuer des gens ! ».

« C'est profond » conclut le colonel tristement « Tu as une journée de repos pour dire au revoir, tout ça quoi ».

« J'ai pas l'intention de mourir » fit-il avec détermination, en quittant la pièce.

Évidemment, il alla trouver son frère avec la ferme intention de lui cacher sa mission.

Accompagné d'Alphonse, il se dirigea ensuite vers le nouveau magasin de Winry (elle avait trouvé le courage de s'installer à Central).

« Alors ? Je peux vous aid... » commença-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte que c'était ses deux meilleurs amis préférés.

« Bah, pas spécialement, on vient juste te dire bonjour » fit le plus âgé des Elric, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Ils prirent une tasse de café entre deux rendez-vous, et partirent manger au petit salon de dégustation favori du plus âgé.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu es resté toute la journée avec moi ? » demanda l'armure « Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais tu as toujours quelque chose à faire... ».

On ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher.

« Et bien, je ne voulais pas t'en parler, mais j'ai une mission demain, assez dangereuse d'après Ro... cet abruti de Mustang. Mais je reviendrai, t'inquiète pas ! » termina le plus âgé avec un sourire, qui derrière cette façade, était triste. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, pas lui.

« ... Je te fais confiance » conclut le jeunot.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira, chuis avec d'autres alchimistes et aussi avec le chaud lapin, ça ne peut que aller ! ».

Le truc qui était fort embêtant avec son frère, c'était qu'il était impossible de savoir ses véritables états d'âmes. Les deux frères s'aimaient tellement qu'ils se mentaient par moment, simplement pour ne pas blesser l'autre, pour toujours l'avoir dans son cœur comme avant. Pour toujours être unis comme ils le désiraient tant.

La journée se passa assez tranquillement, le temps s'accélérant surtout après avoir le dîner.

Et depuis que Edward était avec Roy (c'est à dire depuis un mois, et connu seulement depuis quelques jours ), ce fut la première fois qu'il dormit dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait loué à Central, avec son frère. De toute façon, ils ne faisaient jamais rien la nuit, ça n'allait pas changer ce soir.

Voilà, voilà, le premier 'chapitre' est terminé !

En fait, je me suis immiscée dans votre univers (comprendre : fics de FMA) et j'ai... bien apprécié. Et vu que j'ai été prise d'une fanite aigue ( fangirlisme), je me suis dit pendant les vac' : 'Pourquoi ne pas en faire une, de moi, sur FMA ?'. Et voilà le résultat. Je me suis basée sur les fics, one-shot et mes souvenirs que j'avais, donc, peut-être que ce sera un peu OOC. Mais si je vois que vous vous plaignez que c'est vraiment trop, je changerai. Pas de problème. Mais bien sur, je changerais quelques petites choses (tel que le fait que Winry se soit installé à Central).

D'ailleurs, en aillant chez un vendeur de manga, animé (enfin, vous voyez quoi, tout ce qui tourne autour du Japon), et j'ai aperçu un magnifique poster °O°...Malheureusement, il était pas à vendre. Je recherche donc désespérément un autre de FMA. Pour que vous voyez plus ou moins, ça devait être Noël, il y avait beaucoup de personnage dessus. Les deux frères sur le devant de l'image, Roy qui faisait la gueule (Maes qui le tenait par une épaule et qui le regardait en riant, un verre en main, il devait être saoul), il y avait aussi Hawkeye, Winry, et bien d'autres ! Enfin bref, c'était un très beau poster ! XD (tout ce paragraphe pour dire CA).

Pour information, il y aura environ quatre chapitres, et aucun personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient ( voix : Meme pas Roy ?, Auteur : Même pas TT) .


End file.
